Bonds thicker than blood
by slayingtheshadow
Summary: Aeryn, a young vampire, along with her older brother Seth, lurk in the moonlit forest, hungry, and searching, and and prepare for a hunt, if only it was that easy..... soz, not great at preveiws :s


**A pair of black, flint like eyes flashed in the moonlight, darting from side to side- searching. Silently searching for any sign of life.**

**The creature leapt down from its perch, the twisted branches of an old oak tree, and landed with an inhuman speed. It ran five long fingers through its cascading raven black hair and sighed.**

"**How much longer?" She muttered impatiently to herself, every muscle and nerve twitching involuntarily with unwanted apprehension. She suddenly blinked a pair of long, dark eyelashes as something flashed to her side.**

"**Not long now, patience, Aeryn ." Spoke a firm yet gentle male voice. Aeryn turned to face him and raised a slanted eyebrow. "Patience?" She snorted with sarcasm, "I thought you knew me by now, Seth."**

"**Oh come on! **That's hardly fair! After all, I've only known you for one hundred years, we're still young!" Replied the man, smirking as he spoke. Aeryn struggled not to smile as she tried to focus. She stared up at her brother, into his strong, pale face and into his deep coal black eyes. He was hungry too.

"So, shall we eat?" Seth said cheerfully as he pulled up the hood of his black cape, casting a dark shadow over his eyes. Aeryn copied this movement after sweeping the hair away from her eyes.

"What's on the menu?" She asked, a sly smile tugging at her lips.

"Human?"

"Ah, junk food…." Grinned Aeryn darkly.

"Hypocrite." Stated Seth simply. "Don't forget we used to be-"

"Don't remind me." Snarled Aeryn, cutting him off. "At least we wont have to exert ourselves to catch one." She shrugged with apathy. Seth grinned enthusiastically, sharp teeth sparkling in the faint light. Aeryn mirrored his glee too as she watched the happiness dance in his glittering eyes. He looked **so alive. **But then, he always did with the prospect of a hunt,. Or should that be meal?" Aeryn mused to herself.

The trees flew past them as they raced out of the ancient forest towards the small mining town. Towards food. Within seconds the pair were casually wavering outside of the 'Dragons' Breath', the residents' local, (and very much loved ) pub. A trip to the old tavern was often the highlight of the exhausted workers' day; many would visit regularly to relax from strenuous times mostly spent underground, and to socialise with friends and colleagues'.

"How ironic." Aeryn started, with an inkling of black humour. "Here we are at the pub-….for a drink."

"Almost like when we were-" Seth broke off as his sister glared at him. "Sorry." He sniggered with amusement. Neither would admit it, but both were spurred on by irritating the other, and they would often argue with one another while trying to smother their enjoyment.

"You are so-"

"Quiet, I think I hear humans." Whispered Seth, his ear against the door.

"Obviously. We are outside of their 'favourite place." Aeryn scoffed..

"No- what I meant to say was, some-one's coming." Replied Seth in a low growl.

A pair of huge wooden doors flew open as a middle-aged man was tossed out into the street. The man turned and stumbled back to the now sealed entrance, which now fortified the 'treasured' alcohol from violent or just plain stupid louts.

"I had finished my drink anyway." Grunted the man loudly.

Aeryn looked to Seth and took a step forward as he gave a nod in response. As she sidled into view the drunk turned towards her and raised a pair of thick, greasy eyebrows.

" 'ello darling." He slurred.

Even before he had finished Aeryn appeared in front of him, a look of sheer disgust painted across her face.

"Pathetic." She spat as her hand shot up to his throat. He gasped in horror.

"People like you only heighten my hatred of the human race." She continued, anger burning within her as her bone white fingers tightened their already vice-like grip. She was fully aware of the power and control she possessed…..or lack of it. Aeryn often found it almost impossible to control her rage…..especially when she was starving……

"W-what are y-you?" Stuttered the man, fear stricken.

"What am I?" Aeryn mused. "I am so much more than you could ever hope to be." She leant close to his ear and whispered something. As she pulled back, she watched with grim satisfaction as the slime balls blood drained from his face. So he had heard right.

"And now, I'm gonna kill you. She blurted out. She broke into a spasm of hysterical laughter as her hand fell away from the mans neck, leaving him frozen, petrified.

A cold hand gripped Aeryns shoulder firmly and she sniffed and straightened, pulling herself together. She turned to face her brother, pain swimming in her eyes.. He understood. Behind the mask, Aeryn hated causing pain and misery, and often had trouble with hunts, (she was still new to all this after all,) though she of course, denied it.

"It's okay, Aeryn, I'll take it from here." Seth reassured her. Aeryn sank to the floor, pulled her knees close to her chest and put an arm across her moist eyes. She stiffened as she heard the un-mistakeable sound of bone against flesh and the heavy slap of a body hitting wet concrete. She listened as her brother stood over the vulnerable drunk and kicked him hard in the ribs for 'talking crap' to his 'little sister'.

As her pain faded, Aeryn stood and walked slowly towards Seth and the battered man. Seth was kneeling beside the dead body and was staring blankly at it, as if waiting for it to wake up. Aeryn sat beside him.

"Hey, just be thankful we wont be eating it's organs…..from all that alcohol I expect his liver would be simply awful." Seth thought aloud, without breaking his hollow gaze.

Aeryn laughed lightly and quietly, still shaken. "Yeah, I guess so!"

Seth looked at her solemnly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so….I just don't understand….I'm supposed to be a killer…..why can't I handle what I am?" She questioned sadly

"Hey, your still young, you're new to this."

"Ha, yeah, I've only been a hunting vampire for a mere century after all….maybe I just wasn't meant to be a monster." Aeryn mumbled.

"Well, it's not like there's anyone around to judge that, is there. Besides, you have the whole of eternity to improve on your hunting." Seth spoke kindly. "So," he said, louder this time, "fancy a drink?" Smiled her brother, breaking Aeryns' chain of dark thoughts with his bright grin.

"Yeah, I think I could do with one after today." She joked.

"In that case…." Trailed Seth as he sank his razor fangs into the corpses' throat.

Aeryn closed her eyes as she felt the warm blood slide down her throat. It wasn't the best she'd had- a little stale, but after days of dehydration, it was certainly good enough. When she had drank her fill, she and Seth sludged back into the deep forest as the newest spurt of rain began. The drops fell thick and fast enough to ensure the vampires, as beautiful and seemingly perfect as they are, were soaked through, their clothes clinging rebelliously to their skin and their shiny midnight hair cemented to their concrete hard faces, which shone with the contrast of the surrounding blackness.


End file.
